koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi
Orochi (遠呂智) is the main antagonist in the Warriors cross-over series, Warriors Orochi. In Warriors Orochi, he is a playable character once all other characters are unlocked. In the sequel, he is initially available for the Orochi story. His backstory is expanded during the Orochi storyline in Warriors Orochi 2, which serves as a prequel for the first game. He is based on the snake demon Yamata no Orochi from Japanese mythology. Role in Games Orochi is a powerful, dangerous, and seemingly immortal entity from ancient times. From what can be told by putting various pieces of the stories and character's conversations together, Orochi was imprisoned by the mystics Taigong Wang, Fu Xi, and Nu Wa for various crimes against humanity (presumably from his time as a snake demon). Interested in the chaos he could bring, Da Ji frees him from his imprisonment some millennium later. He decides to test the strength of warriors from the Three Kingdoms Era of China and the Warring States Period of Japan. He places these heroes into a new world, which is presumably a void space between dimensions. He immediately sets his demonic armies upon the leaders and heroes from these worlds, quickly killing, imprisoning, or subjugating many powerful warriors. He sought to test his might against the heroes of these eras and among them find a worthy challenger. After he subdues most of the forces against him, Orochi additionally defeats the mystics who once sealed him in the past. With his new army, it seemed that no one could shake his grasp on the land. By the end of the first game, however, he is defeated by the heroes of China and Japan -though it is never really made clear who exactly stopped him. In Warriors Orochi 2, Orochi is revived and has a new look accompanied by a more powerful version of his original weapon from Warriors Orochi (see Orochi X). Character Info Personality He seems bored with actual administrating, leaving that up to his loyal strategist Da Ji. Of those who he has press-ganged into his service, he seems to respect Lu Bu the most, while Lu Bu is biding his time until he is powerful enough to slay Orochi and claim the title of the strongest for himself. He has a powerful desire to battle someone who can end his life however, as hinted by various lines he speaks, Wei's ending in Warriors Orochi 2 and the Showdown at Yamatai Dream Mode level containing Lu Bu, Keiji Maeda, and Tadakatsu Honda. It's possible that he seeks peace in death. Voice Actors * Gideon Emery - English voice * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Japanese voice Quotes *"Entropy will always triumph!" *"I do not wish to waste my time. You had better be... worth the effort." *"So tell me, you gonna keep on looking for someone strong enough to end you?" :"Humanity will not surrender so easily. Perhaps the warriors strong enough to overcome me is closer than he knows." ::~~Keiji Maeda and Orochi, after the latter's win at Hinokawa. Gallery Image:orochi.jpg|Orochi in Warriors Orochi. Category:Warriors Orochi Characters